Nu-13
She was programmed to terminate anyone she deems as hostile subjects that came near the Gate. Nu-13 is also shown to have a split personality, split between an emotionless girl when around others, and a yandere when around Ragna the Bloodedge, though this may be how she was programmed to act. Nu-13 wants to absorb Ragna and have him join her in destroying the world, because she, too, possesses a piece of the Azure Grimoire (although neither she nor Ragna realized the pieces they possess were actually imitations). When Ragna refuses to join her, she decides to take him by force. She also knows Hakumen, recognizing him as a "Sankishin Unit". She, as with Noel, was made as a replica of Saya, Ragna and Jin's sister. They seem to share some of Saya's memories, though nothing congruous. In the true ending, she tries to merge with Ragna by falling with him into the Cauldron. However, Noel thwarted her efforts and saved Ragna's life. Nu dies after falling back into the Cauldron and failing to fuse with Ragna. In sliver blood, she is replaced by Lambda-11 of Sector Seven. However, she returns as Lambda's''Unlimited form'' in the console versions. She, in Lambda's body, assists Tager on Kokonoe's orders, though her memories are suppressed. Eventually Hazama coaxes her memories as Nu, causing complications in her programming. Under Phantom's influence, Lambda is forced into a battle against an illusion of Nu in her Story mode, becoming comatose if she loses. In the True Ending of the story mode, Nu arrives just as Hazama is about to deal the final blow to Ragna. Her memories having fully returned, Nu takes the blow herself to protect him. She collapses into Ragna's arms, saying that she dreamt of him while she was in the Boundary, and that she'll always be with him, her body disintegrating. In the process, she gives Ragna her Idea Engine, which allows him to bypass Hazama's negation of the BlazBlue, making even Hazama nervous. After the credits, Relius and Hazama can be seen looking into a cauldron saying "It's amazing how she can regenerate just by will!", hinting that Nu is still alive. In Continuum Shift, Nu appears in the omake endings in her yandere personality with her body still intact, albeit toned down and changed to that of a preppy fan girl devoted to Ragna. Material Collection Information *'Hobbies': Thinking about Ragna *'Values': Ragna *'Likes': Ragna *'Dislikes': Everything else AppearanceEdit Nu-13's design is wholly based on the Mecha Musume concept, a design motif that includes 'humanizing' machines or inanimate objects. In the case of Nu, her's is based on swords. When not in battle, she appears as a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears the Azure Grimoire as an eyepatch that covers her right eye. When assuming battle position, she dons futuristic sword-themed armor that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation. She now dons a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end. PersonalityEdit Nu-13 is also shown to have a split personality, shifting from an emotionless girl when around others to a yanderewhen around Ragna the Bloodedge, though this may be how she was programmed to act. Powers and AbilitiesEdit In battle, she summons numerous swords to keep pressure on her opponents from a distance. Her battle appearance even stems from an apparatus, resembling a large sword with a face, that breaks apart to become her armor and weapons. Nu is a very lethal combatant on the battlefield. As a Murakumo unit, Nu boasts abnormal fighting abilities. She can repair herself and fight in tip-top shape should she sustain enough damage, making her seem almost immortal. Her Drive ability, Sword Summoner comes in the form of controlling the very fabric of space. She can alter gravity, open up rifts, teleport, fly and summon swords to wipe out her opponents with ease. In combat, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once. Her method of finishing off opponents come in the form of combining her eight blades to create a dimensional rift that summons a gigantic sword to smash her opponents into oblivion. Like Ragna, she possesses the Azure Grimoire, taking on the form of her eyepatch. However, like Ragna's, hers is an imitation as well. nu-13 theme:let light die